Mage Gothic - Mark of the Assassin
by gothicjedi666
Summary: Another short story. An adventure of Mage Gothic covering the Mark of the Assassin DLC. Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Mage Gothic - Mark of the Assassin.**

 **Part 1**

 **Ramparts. Skyhold.**

Once more I found myself somewhere up high while looking down at the busy courtyard below, which as ever was full of people. Most of the folks were just passing through, on their way to a different part of this old fortress for one reason or another. While others were training, a few people were just standing around talking.

I was sure that those which didn't have important tasks to do, an organisation like the Inquisition needed a lot of behind the scenes support, were out here for goods reasons. Perhaps like me they were visitors of importance, or maybe they had a little time off and were spending it with friends.

Not that it really mattered, the people down there were simply interesting to watch. I could amuse myself for a while by wondering who they were and what they were getting up to. Perhaps that woman carrying a basket of root vegetables was actually one of the Inquisitions agents. Actually from what I'd learned of this Inquisition's spymaster, that could very well be the case.

Of course there were many of people here that didn't require any imagination on behalf to make them seem interesting. The Inquisitor for one, he had my attention, that was for sure, as did the people he'd gathered around him.

Varric was one of them, this didn't really surprise me, and that the rest of them were a motley lot didn't shock me either. After all I'd somehow ended up with a very odd collection of friends. Some of which had started off as the kind of people this Inquisition spent its time hunting down.

Out of the corner of my eye I spotted someone heading my way. It was Seeker Cassandra Pendergast, she'd some to visit me a few times now, as she lived up to her title, she was seeking knowledge of the events I'd been involved in. The events that led up to Mage-Templar war, which had begun in Kirkwall.

"So what did we discuss last time?" I asked the Seeker as she stopped a few paces away from where I stood "Corypheus wasn't it?".

Of course I remembered exactly what I'd told her about. I'd never forget Corypheus, and one day I hoped to finish the job I'd thought I'd already finished, by killing him. Again.

"Yes" said the Seeker "And if you have the time, Champion, I'd like to discuss your encounter with the elf spy known as Tallis".

Ah Tallis, or Charlie as I called her due to her looking like Kathryn Felicia Day, only as an elf. Of course the actress had played more than just that one character from Supernatural, but when ever Tallis had spoken, I'd kept picturing her as Charlie from Supernatural.

"You mean that time I nearly started a war with Orlais" I said to the Lady Pendergast "that was not my proudest moment I admit".

My duty back then was to protect Kirkwall, and part of that involved not getting into massive trouble with a powerful foreign nation. Thankfully things had worked out for the best, although they very nearly hadn't.

"I've heard Varric's version of events" Pendergast informed me "And of course there's the fictionalised version in his book".

Somehow that dwarf had managed to make those events even more ridiculous and entertaining. Thankfully no one believed the book, if they had then Kirkwall would have gone to war with Orlay.

"Well I guess I can tell you about Charlie... I mean Tallis" I decided.

The Seeker raised a single eyebrow.

"Charlie?"

I had to smile.

"My nickname for her" I explained "I might as well keep calling her that, and I don't think Tallis is her real name".

I let my mind wander back to the day I'd met the crazy red head.

"When I met Tallis I'd been the Champion of Kirkwall for some time. I'd played a major role in driving out the Quarini, as well saving pretty much every noble in the city, so I was rewarded with a title, some fancy armour, and the ability to live openly as a mage due to the fact the certain mages can live outside of the Circle".

There were in fact some mages who could live outside of the Circle without worrying about Templars coming after them. This was a reward of sorts given by the Chantry for mages who performed some great service. Also mages who were Grey Wardens were more or less in the same boat as me.

"After the whole Quarni uprising thing. Bethany was still locked up in the Gallows, and despite my high rank, I still wasn't allow to see her. Carver began a knight-lieutenant and as such spent more time actually doing his job" I informed the Seeker "So he wasn't around as much. Aveliene was still Guard-Captain. Anders was slowly going crazy, while attempting to run his clinic as well as helping the mage underground. Varric had his books and business interests to keep him busy. Isabella got her ship, but didn't sail off, which turned out to be a good thing later on. Fenris just stayed in his mansion for the most part. As for Merrill, she'd become my mistress sometime ago".

I'd never planned that, it had just sort of happened. I'd never seen Merrill as a mistress, more of a girlfriend, but it wasn't uncommon for powerful men to have mistresses, and elven ones were quite popular. Of course other powerful men didn't have their mistresses move in with them.

"This story begins one night in Hightown" I began by saying "My friends and I had a meeting to attend".

(Line Break)

 **Hightown. Kirkwall.**

Varric had asked me to meet him in the Hightown Market after dark, concerning something he'd heard from a contact. That had been pretty vague, however a lot of my adventures had started off with some contact of Varric's.

As usual, Anders and Fenris were tagging along, despite that neither of them could stand the other. Anders liked to help me out for a few reasons, one of which had to do with me greatly resembling his beloved Warden-Commander.

Fenris at least respected me. I was a mage, as such he'd never like me, but he respected me. Plus he seemed to think he owed me something for helping to kill his former master, and frankly he had nothing better to do with his time.

Isabella figured there might be some fun to be had, and that alone was motivation enough for her. Although I suspected that she did really care for me and Merrill at least. Not that she would ever admit this.

Merrill came along too, because she tended to follow me around. She was loyal, and much more trustworthy since I'd taken away her magic mirror. I'd found alternative and safer ways to help her perverse and recover her people's heritage, ways that didn't involve blood magic and trusting demons.

As for my other friends, well Carver was busy these days oppressing mages after his promotion, and Aveline was a married woman with an important job. Her days of meeting people in dark streets was over. Well outside of guard patrols.

My motley gang made it to the meeting place as planned, only when we got there, it was only our group here, no sign of our contact.

"Varric, there's no one here," I said.

Hightown wasn't the kind of place you found roving gangs of hoodlums, even during the city's more turbulent times, but that didn't mean that it was safe for us to stand around here in the middle of the night.

"I'm not sure what's going on. Edge is usually very reliable," the Dwarf replied.

"Edge? That's his name?" Anders asked.

Not a name that suggested reliability.

"Varric, are you sure about this? What if it's a trap?" Isabella wondered "This wouldn't be the first time one of your "contacts" set us up".

I'd long since lost count of how many times we'd been set up or double crossed. That any of us were still alive had to be a sign of the Maker's blessing, or maybe the universe just had a sense of humour that no one else understood,

"Hey now, it's not always an ambush!" the short guy protested.

"Except when it is," Fenris shot back.

The words were no sooner out of his mouth then an entire gang of what looked to be mercenaries burst out of hiding, weapons at the ready.

"You'll die here, Hawke!" a man shouted.

Oh so someone wanted me dead, and had hired some thugs to do it, which made this another typical night on the town, at least for my group.

The leader of this gang of bad guys was just about to do the whole monologue thing, which would explain why he was here, when a dagger embedded itself in his shoulder, and he dropped to the ground. Which wasn't so odd, only Isabella still both of her daggers in her hands.

This was when a redhead Elf leapt from the nearest rooftop, and proceeded to hand some of the mercenaries' asses to them quite easily. She paused for a moment, only to yell something at us.

"Hey, now would be a good time to fight back!"

We had been watching in slight shock and awe until now, but we quickly dove into the fray and made short work of our enemies. These killers were no match for three mages, a lyrium enhanced warrior, a pirate captain, and a guy who was way to attached to his crossbow.

The newcomer stood up after examining a body, which was part of yet another load of corpses that I'd helped make. I was now thinking that it was a good thing that I didn't collect the skulls of defeated foes, if I had my home would look as if the the blood god Khorne had done the decorating.

"Sloppy. The Crows are normally better than this," she commented.

"Only some of them," Isabella said with a smirk.

In my experience they were all very bad at their jobs. A least when it came to trying to kill me. Perhaps the smarter and more skilled ones just never tried.

"Normally I'd say thank you when someone saves my life, but your timing is rather convenient" I said.

While it might be paranoia, I was wondering if this elf had set all this up so she could get close to kill me, although if that had been the case, then she would have been way better off attacking with the other assassins, as with her skills she might have actually gotten close to stab me.

On the other hand she was an attractive elf, and she reminded me of the character called Charlie from Supernatural, and I found myself interested in finding out more about this strange person.

"But I suppose I can hear you out" I said next "What do you want?".

Of course she wanted something. Everyone wanted something from me. Usually my help. Or my money.

"Thank you. My name is Tallis," the redhead Elf introduced with a slight bow. "I had hoped our introduction would have a little less bloodshed, but..."

She looked around at the mess we'd made.

"Not to worry, we're used to this sort of thing," Varric explained.

"As odd as that sounds..." Anders said with a sigh.

Yeah there were days when I wished my life could be less corpsy.

"I'm here to ask your help in recovering a jewel from an Orlesian noble named Duke Prosper, who has no right in possessing it," Tallis was now saying.

That got Isbella's attention.

"A jewel? What kind of jewel? Is it expensive?" she asked.

Isabella was one of those people who liked getting her hands on money, but she was also the kind of person who could never hold onto it.

"It's called the Heart of the Many, and it is valuable, just not how the Duke thinks" the elf told us.

Varric smacked his hand into his palm so loudly that it got everyone's attention.

"That's what Edge was on about! Remember a few months ago, when the Viscount had that party?" he asked "Duke Prosper was talking about a hunt at his estate in the mountains".

Indeed I did. The party had been to celebrate me being awesome, and I'd met many important people, the duke had been one of more pleasant VIPS. Which really wasn't saying much given how most of them had been a waste of oxygen.

"I remember thinking that I'd never want to go do something like that" I said.

While I'd hunted animals in the wilderness, that had been for food back when I'd been a smuggler. I had no desire to hunt some poor animals for sport with a bunch of rich tossers. There was enough blood spilt in my life as it was.

"And you want to us to rob him?" I questioned Tallis. "What makes you think we go around stealing things just because people ask us to?"

Isabella held up her hand as she was a student trying to get the attention of her teacher.

"I would" she admitted.

Varric shifted on his feet.

"Um, I may have added a daring robbery or two to our tales of adventure" Varric admitted, sheepishly, while rubbing the back of his head "More than two..".

I sighed.

"Why am I not surprised?" I then said.

I wasn't surprised because I'd heard some of the stories that Varric told about our adventures. They nearly always centered around me, and some never made into the books, because they were too full of sex and violence.

"Look, it's not like I exaggerate... much" Varric said next.

He at least had the decency to look ashamed of himself.

"Besides, stealing from Orlesians is never wrong, or so I've been told," the storyteller said to me.

"No, and it's rather fun, too!" Isabella added

Well the Orlesians were sort of French. Which could justify it.

"So what's so special about this jewel?" I asked.

It couldn't just be a fancy diamond or whatever. I didn't need the money I could get from a simple heist, and this elf woman had to know that, so there had to be more to this.

"The Heart of the Many is an ancient elven treasure" the red headed elf told us "It belongs with the elves, not in some Orlesian nobles private collection".

If it was old and elf made then it was most likely magical, and therefore could be dangerous in the wrong hands. It wouldn't be the first time some ancient relic had threatened the present world. I was reminded of that red lyrium idol, which would have driven people mad had I not destroyed it.

Sadly me destroying the damn bit of evil crystal hadn't really changed that much. Things were still going to hell in a handbasket around here, and nothing I could do would stop it. Any attempt to alter what was to come could in fact make things worse.

"What's the catch?" Anders wondered, "No one ever wants our help unless there's a catch".

The Grey Warden had a point.

"There's always something else going on when people ask for our help" I stated, while looking at Fenris "Like we think we're retrieving things from a chest only to find out that we're supposed to be helping someone kill a Tevinter magister".

That was an example.

"Or the time we went after a fugitive but didn't find out until after we got there that it was really a magistrate's son" Merrill said.

I couldn't remember if she'd been there for that little adventure. But there had been so many, that it was hard to keep track.

"Or when we travel to the Deep Roads only to be almost sealed in by my bastard of a brother?" Varric added.

There was a pattern to my life, a depressing one. Thankfully I had money, magical powers, and a hot elf babe. This made me feel better.

"Well, the catch is that the Heart of the Many is in the most secure vault at Chateau Haine, which is supposed to be an impregnable fortress. Also, it's located in the middle of the mountains, which are crawling with monsters," Tallis explained

At least this time we knew what the catch was in advance. That was nice.

"Oh, is that all? Sounds like a challenge," the pirate quipped.

Well I'd gone into the Deep Roads, parts of which were booby trapped, filled with monsters and otherwise hard to get to. As such this job didn't seem so intimating.

"Sounds like another day in Kirkwall," Varric stated.

I was considering it. I didn't like the elves having their cultural heritage stolen by humans, and this duke was pretty much French we as I was British.

"So, does that mean you'll help me?" Tallis asked,

She was looking at me all hopefully. Like I was the only one in the whole world who could help her. I hated when women, elf or human, did that as it always worked, as I often ended up in some sort of danger.

"Are we really going to trust some random woman who leaps off buildings during an ambush set up by the Crows?" Anders demanded to know.

Again that was a good point.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with that!" she shot back.

Now I was wondering what exactly was in this for me. It was a lot of risk for something that wouldn't actually benefit me.

"We've trusted crazier people" Varric reminded.

He was one of those crazier people.

"Well, going to Orlais will get us out of Kirkwall for a bit. Maker knows we could use a break" I mused.

"That's the spirit!" Isabella said

I hadn't actually agreed to this just yet. I was weighing my options. On the one hand I had a elf woman who was moderately attractive who wanted my help, which might involve getting to shag her, and I'd thrown my wedding vows right out of the window,

Plus I'd be helping the elves. More importantly I'd be stealing from a sort of French noble, possibly foiling whatever plans he had for a magical item. The Brit in me so badly wanted to do that.

On the other hand this elf lady was a red headed woman, which meant she was totally mad, and I'd have to hang around with French people. Oh and there could be mortal danger.

"Chateau Haine is in the Free Marches" the elf told us "on the western slopes of the Vimmark Mountains".

Oh well that was close by, relatively speaking, so at least it wouldn't take us long to get there. Even better I wouldn't have to go to this world's version of France.

"How would this work?" I asked Tallis "I assume you need me because I was invited".

Tallis nodded.

"I did my homework" she said "You were invited, the Duke sent you a letter to confirm it, and unlike every other noble going you have an elven mistress, who you take everywhere with you".

It took me a moment to process all of that, and to worry since it meant someone was reading my mail, or at least keeping track of it.

"Oh you mean me" realised Merrill.

No one in the group saw Daisy, as she was sometimes known, as my mistress. What we had wasn't that formal.

"I'll need a reason to be there" said Tallis, who I was going to call Charlie regardless if it offended her or not "And to humans one elf looks pretty much like another".

Sadly this often was the case.

"Not always" I protested "I'm certain I'd notice if you replaced Merrill".

Tallis shrugged.

"Most human nobles don't care which elf cunt they get to plough" she said.

Saldy this was also often the case.

"Okay I'll help you steal this jewel, on one condition" I said "From now on I get to call you Charlie, and you're not allowed to ask why?".

The elf lady spent a moment making a few different facial expressions before agreeing to my demand.

(Line Break)

 **The Hanged Man. Lowtown.**

While my home had a dining room with a big table in it which could have easily provided us all with somewhere to sit we always ended up having important meetings in the back room of this bar.

This was where Varric did his work, both legal and not so legal, and most of his contacts came to him while he was here. Plus between us we'd brought the place, the last owner had decided to retire after a rather nasty barfight, which I had played a part in. Despite the damage this place took some nights, it did make us a modest profit.

"So do you think this is all some kind of trap?" the dwarf wondered.

We all took a moment to consider this. Jobs sometimes turned into traps, but they were all bad ones, they had to be or we wouldn't have survived this long. However sometimes we did end up just going home after getting paid.

Not that I really needed the money, but the cash rewards hadn't been a prime motivator of mine for some time. Aside from being the Champion, a title which came with the responsibility to protect Kirkwall, and its people, I was mostly motivated out of my desire for adventure.

This world didn't have the Internet, television, DVD players, video games, or even a single movie theater, and since there was only so much reading even a geek like me could handle, I sometimes went in danger just to give myself something to do.

Sure I could have stayed at home most nights trying to design stuff like a working steam engine, or one of the other things I thought might improve this world, such as the printing press, but as it turned out introducing modern ideas into medieval societies is not as simple as some writers of fiction seem to think. The bicycle had never really caught on and the Viscount had banned skateboards for reasons of public safety.

Because of this I spent many of my evenings studying magic, and experimenting while in one of the rooms that made up part of the network of hidden passageways beneath the house. I'd even tried fixing Merrill's magic mirror, so that I could try to reach other words, which hadn't worked out either.

Uncovering magical secrets wasn't cheap, and I needed to spend gold that was off the books so that the templars couldn't trace who was buying so much magic stuff, as such I still took jobs like the one being offered by Charlie.

"Maybe it is a trap" I said to the group "But I'm kind of curious to find out what this elf woman isn't telling us".

There was always something quest givers forgot to mention.

"Anyway I'm going" I informed my companions "Who wants to come with me?".

The topic of conversation soon became one of who was going, and who was staying. This was a debate which could last some time.

(Line Break)

 **Amell Mansion. Hightown.**

As soon as I got home my Mabari hound came running in from the sitting room, followed by Leandra, my mother-in-law, who moved at a much slower pace.

"Welcome back. Did everything go well tonight?" Leandra wondered.

I just nodded. There was no sense worrying her about the ambush. I wasn't even sure if I'd actually been in much danger, those assassins may have been nothing more than hired thugs that wouldn't have had a clue who they'd been dealing with.

"Mother I'll be setting out for the mountains in the morning" I told Leandra "I might be gone for some time".

This news unsurprisingly surprised her.

"The mountains? Whatever for?" she asked.

My policy with dealing with my mother-in-law didn't involve lying, I just rarely told her the whole truth.

"Well, we were invited a while ago by Duke Montfort to Chateau Haine in order participate in one of his famous hunts" I told her "I've decided to accept".

Part of my reasoning was that I didn't remember any of this from the game, and that meant I was very curious about the whole thing. Sure my lack of knowledge increased the danger, but what was life without a little risk.

"Prosper invited you?" Leandra asked, a grin now on her face. "Why, that's wonderful! My childhood friend Amy married him. It would be great to see her again".

I needed a moment as I'd not imagined for a moment that I'd be taking my mother-in-law along. That seemed like a very foolish idea, then again maybe it was a good idea, I never did find that blood mage who killed in the game, and I didn't want to come back to find that he'd grabbed Leandra while I was away.

Hopefully I'd never found any trace of the guy because he wasn't working on his mad scheme. Perhaps some action I'd taken years ago had resulted in him leaving the city. Heck it was possible that my group had killed the guy without ever realising just who he was.

"You want to come with us?" I asked "Because we're not really going up to the mountains for a holiday. It's more or less a job. Not that we need the money, but there might be danger, and a magical item that needs to be recovered".

This didn't seem to worry her.

"Well, while you work, I'll socialize," she said.

I didn't think I'd be able to talk her out of this. And it might make my sudden arrival seem less odd if I brought my mother-in-law with me.

"Go and pack if you want to come with us" I instructed "We're leaving pretty soon. Varric, Fenris, and Isabella are joining us as well".

Carver and Aveleine couldn't just drop what they were doing and come with us because they had jobs, as for Anders he was busy with the Clinic and the mage underground. Merrill also couldn't come since Charlie would be pretending to be her.

"What about Merrill" Leandra asked "Isn't she coming too?".

Merrill was actually here. Sometimes I'd turn around and find that she'd gone off somewhere, or that she'd joined the group without me noticing. Her small size and inoffensive demeanour was like an invisibility cloak at times.

Leandra couldn't support my relationship with Merrill, since I was still married to Bethany, so she acted as if the young elf and I were just friends. It was one of a few polite fictions in my life.

"No I'll be escorted by another elf women, she's called Charlie, but you're to pretend she's Merrill" I told my mother-in-law.

Leandra simply accepted this. She knew it was best not to enquire about why I sometimes did odd things.

"Just let me pack. I won't be long," she promised.

We wouldn't be leaving until tomorrow, would that be time enough?

"You will be staying here" I informed the dog.

Oggy was getting on in years. While once he had roamed Felderan, and had fought darkspawn along with the Warden-Commander, these days he spent his time by the fire while being fed choice cuts of meat. Oggy had been given into my care by a elf woman and a mage, who somehow had known to bring him here. While I was sure the hound was no ordinary canine, he still needed to take it easy.

(Line Break)

 **Amell Mansion. Hightown.**

Since we were heading out in the morning I'd decided to head to bed early, and Merrill had joined me. And when ever she joined me in my bed I ended up fucking her. Which was kind of the point of having a mistress.

"Ma vhenan…please", she was saying, her voice filled with want and need

I obliged her by getting on with things, I began by running a couple of fingers along her opening, checking her wetness to find out if she was ready for me.

When I began fingering her, Merrill's back arched and her thighs clamped down on my hand as she started to buck against me. She clenched her fists around handfuls of bed covers, and moaned as I increased the pace of my moving fingers.

She was always this eager for my touch, and if she'd been anyone else I would have assumed she putting on an act, but this was Merrill, and I'd heard from sources that elven females were erotic and sensitive. Well really I'd been told that they were all knife-eared sluts, I would just never phrase it that way.

Whatever the reason for her behaviour, it made her easy to satisfy in bed, and I had fun making my little elf girl cry out with pleasure

"Oh Hawke! Ma vhenan!" her legs began to kick as I drove my fingers deeper inside her tight cunt "Ma vhenan…need you…please"

All too willing to comply with her plea I soon drove my manhood inside her eager little fuck hole. Merrill wrapped her arms around me digging her nails into my back as if she needed to hang on for dear life, her ankles hooked around my waist, holding me inside her.

At this point Merrill was grunting with each movement of my hips as she panted my name into ear, along something in her native tongue that I was sure should never be repeated in polite company.

I grunted in response as my manhood continued to be strangled by Merrill's tight pussy. Since she was so easy to please I used her body to pleasure myself. Soon I was panting with each thrust as I felt my climax starting to approach, which only motivated me to plough her hard and faster than before.

Merrill squeaked and cried out with each thrust before falling limp on the bed as I climaxed and filled her tight little cunt with my seed. Once I was doing that I rolled over and tried to calm my breathing.

"Are you going to have sex with Tallis?" Merrill rather unexpectedly asked me "I don't mind if you do".

This question had come out of the blue so I needed a moment to come up with an answer.

"Well she's somewhat attractive" I said "but she's only going to be pretending to be you for few days".

Merrill shifted her weight, such as it was, so that she could rest her head on my chest.

"I really don't mind" she insisted "Just don't replace me. I like being your mistress, even if the nobles do give me funny looks".

While Merrill had real affection for me I was sure that she also enjoyed having a rich man in her life as it meant she could buy rather expensive elvish relics, such as books that she meant days carefully copying. I didn't mind this too much as those texts often contain magical secrets that I could learn from. Plus it was me who had taken away her magic mirror.

"I won't let anyone take your place" I assured Merrill "Now go to sleep".

Which she did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mage Gothic - Mark of the Assassin 2**

 **Amell Mansion. Hightown.**

Once upon a time Bodahn had been a successful Merchant caste vendor living in the dwarven city of Orzammar. After his father's death, he took over the family business, Feddic Trades. He started with a small booth in the Commons, until he expanded the business to a thriving establishment with many noble clients.

Instead of trading in common wares, or everyday necessities like his father did, Bodahn made his fortune by selling ancient artifacts. He would hire casteless, dwarves who had no place the caste system, to scavenge ancient thaigs in the Deep Roads and to bring him everything they found. In some cases he would join the expeditions himself, though not without hired mercenaries for protection.

On one such occasion, a casteless took him deeper than even the lost Aeducan Thaig. After hours of walking in the dark and in complete silence the party found a glittering wall depicting tales of heroes and Paragons as well as elves, dwarves, dragons and creatures Bodahn could not name, the mosaic was also filled with gems and gold.

This was when found Sandal, a dwarven child of about five years old. Bodahn picked up the boy and ran with his men when he heard darkspawn screeching.

Bodahn viewed his looting of lost thaigs not as a crime but as a way to save relics that would otherwise be lost to the darkspawn. The deeper and more difficult to reach the thaig, the more Bodahn would pay to locate it, and consequently the more the nobles would pay for such items that reminded them of the glorious past of the empire.

A few years after finding Sandal, a noble woman saw bracers that were made for her brother, and accused Bodahn of being a thief. Using her influence, the noble managed to get Bodahn arrested. Before he could be judged he bribed the guards with half his fortune and fled to the surface with the other half.

During the Fifth Blight Bodahn and his adopted son travelled with the band of heroes who would end that Blight.

Bodahn and Sandal journeyed to Kirkwall in the aftermath of the Fifth Blight, acting as a supplier for Bartrand Tethras, who back then was planning an expedition into the Deep Roads. The very expedition which would make me both rich and famous.

During the expedition, Bodahn realised that his adopted son Sandal had gone missing. I of course went to look for him, since I was heading out anyway, and Bodahn was extremely grateful when Sandal was returned to him unharmed. Bodahn later offered to be the Hawke family servant in order to show his gratitude.

He was the highest ranking servant in the household, and since there were only three servants it might not seem like he was an important person, however Bodahn was a fine business man, and he could easily deal with all sorts of problems, so he handled a lot of the duties that came with owning an estate.

Which was much more than making sure that the pantry was full. The Amell estate wasn't just a big house, there was land too, that people made use of by growing crops or raising animals. We'd even expanded my properties so that I owned, at least in part, a few lumber mills, quarries and of course half of the infamous Bone Pit.

"I'll be gone for a few days, no more than a week" I informed Bodahn as I set behind my desk and went over some of the papers that sometimes appeared in my study "I trust you can handle things without me".

No doubt there would be a few letters for me. Appeals for aid, expressions of gratitude, invites to parties, offers to help me increase the size of male organ, requests for funding with offers of returns by foreign princes, that sort of thing.

They would be piled up on my desk along with the business papers, and my own projects. Which included ideas for stuff like 'inventing the steam engine so I could link the Free Cities with a railroad' a project going nowhere despite the best effects of some dwarves, and my hot air balloon, which did actually work, but had less practical value than I would have liked and required the services of a mage to heat and cool the air in the balloon.

"Her ladyship already informed me of your trip" Bodahn let me know "I took the liberty of hiring a couple of wagons for you and your friends".

I'd not thought of that. Upon reflection it was wise. The horses could have made the trip, however wagons would be more comfortable.

"Good thinking, Bodahn" I praised.

I didn't what I would do without him, and I feared the day he would leave. Although my practical side did remind me that I could hire someone else to do his job, and the only concern I'd have then was how trustworthy the new person was.

"Thank you, messere" he replied "Now breakfast will be served soon. I assume your friends will be over so I made sure to make extra".

Well we might be going into horrible danger, but at least we'd get a decent meal before we left.

(Line Break)

 **Roadside Inn. Free Marches.**

The silence was ironically keeping me from sleeping. Kirkwall was a big city, and so even in the dead of night it was very totally peaceful. Now things were different, there were no dogs barking, no cats meowing, no one going about their late night business. Granted in Hightown those sounds came from some distance away, but they were there.

You'd think it would be the bed bugs or the itchy mattress, but those weren't a concern for me as I knew spells to deal with such pests, hygiene spells were among the first magic Bethany taught me, and I had my comfortable bedroll on top of the straw stuffed mattress.

"Maybe I should have Fenris knock me out" I muttered to myself

Given his intense dislike of mages I was sure he'd do so gleefully. However before I could consider if the bruising would be worth it or not someone started sneaking into my room. Which I was somewhat prepared to deal with, and soon the room was partly lit up the magical flames I'd summoned to my hands.

"Tallis?!" I called out "By the Maker! What are you doing here!?"

Charlie, as I thought of her, opened her mouth to speak and suddenly closed it. There was creaking noise from the next room, which stopped as soon as it had began. Once things had calmed down she sat down on the bed. She then patted the bedroll so as to encourage me to come sit next to her. Which I did.

Without warning her lips pressed into mine in a passionate, almost urgent, kiss. Soon her slender arms wrapped themselves around my shoulders and pulled me back towards the bed. She moved as well so that she ended up on top of me.

"I figured that I should start thanking you for your help" she said by way of explanation "and I am suppose to be playing the role of your mistress".

It was too dark to see much, but after a few moments I heard her boots and breeches land on the floor with a soft thud. It was followed by a pair of soft snaps and suddenly her leather chestpiece was also on the floor. There was enough moonlight for me to catch a glimpse of the tiny pieces of fabric clinging to her slim body.

Her fingers wrapped around my manhood as she straddled me, before quickly guiding my cock towards her waiting pussy, even before I entered her I could tell that she was eager for this. She must really want the jewel.

Tallis' entire body stiffened for a moment, and then relaxed and she lowered herself onto my dick. Her narrow hips moved lower and lower, never fully stopping as she took all of my cock into her tight vagina.

When at last that part of me was completely enveloped by Tallis' hot womanhood, she let out a soft whimper. Then she lifted herself up for a moment and moaned some more as she lowered herself onto his manhood again.

Her movements soon found a rhythm as the red headed elf began to increase the speed her hips moved at. Soon her modest breasts were heaving and bouncing with the force of her motions. As for me I just laid back and let Charlie do all the work.

(Line Break)

 **Chateau Hanine. Vimmark Mountains.**

It was a few days journey to Chateau Haine, and by the time we reached our location, the hunt seemed to be just starting. I could see other parties preparing themselves for the hunt. Nobles who had also been invited had teams of soldiers with them, armed with bows, spears, and even some of those dwarf made guns which used lyrium dust rather than gunpowder.

Over the years the firearms had become more common, although they were still rare enough that no one could equip a whole army with them. If they did those guns would transform how wars were fought. Just as they had in my world.

I didn't think that was what the Warden-Commander had in mind when he'd shared his knowledge of the science behind guns. He'd wanted to give the dwarves the means to more effectively fight the darkspawn, and according to my sources he'd done just that.

After getting out of the carriages that had been rented for this journey, we approached Duke Prosper with the intent of saying hello. However before we could make our introductions, a Chasind man with a large double axe on his back stepped in front of us, and I could help noticing that he had a very stern look on his face.

"Um, we're expected?" I told him.

The Duke saw us and came over, holding out his arms and smiling broadly beneath his rather silly helmet.

"Ah, the Hawke family!" he said as looked at the Chasind. "These are honored guests"

As the large man stepped back, the Duke chuckled.

"Please excuse Cahir. A polite bodyguard is a contradiction in terms, or so I am told".

True, Fenris often played the role of bodyguard, and he could be very rude. In fact he was glaring at Cahir right now. I suspected that the two of them were sizing each other up, and planning what to do should it come to a fight between them. Knowing our luck it might very come to that.

"It's quite all right. We're accustomed to big men with sharp weapons greeting us that way. Usually there's more bloodshed though," I flippantly replied.

My remark was taken with good humour.

"I'm sure. I've heard many stories about you," the noblemen said, while chuckling.

Then he saw my mother-in-law, who had just dismounted from the second wagon, which looked more a carriage than something for lugging goods about. Bodhan had clearly hired the second wagon with the comfort of the women in our group on his mind.

"Andraste's tears, is that you, Leandra?" asked his grace.

She stepped forward and curtsied to him.

"So nice to see you again, Prosper" she greated "Tell me, is Amy with you?"

Amelie de Montfort, or Amy as she known to my mother-in-law, was a childhood friend of Leandra Hawke, or Leandra Amell as she been known back them. I'd been told about some of their youthful hijinks while on the way here.

"She is indeed. Please, make your way into the Chateau, and have the servants show you to the sitting room. My wife will be overjoyed to see you!" the duke said.

Leandra turned and gave me a motherly look.

"Good luck. And for the Maker's sake, be careful" she advised.

I was always careful, it was everyone else who went around being all reckless, normally they did this by foolishly trying to kill me.

"Of course, Lady Amell," Fenris told her.

Technically Leandra would be Lady Hawke, but I figured her using the Amell name would be better suited here, and clearly even Fenris understood that. Oddly for a man who spent most of his time alone in a dusty old mansion he had a rather good grasp of social niceties.

"We'll be fine, Mother," I assured her.

Once she was gone the Duke address me.

"I must say, I had not expected you to come to this hunt" the noblemen admitted "You expressed no interest when I visited Kirkwall. But yet here you are, along with your manservant and two lovely ladies".

Isabella sniggered upon referred to as a lovely lady. She wasn't either of those things. I'd brought her along because she experienced at stealing things, and more than likely she just would have followed us anyway.

"Manservant?" Fenris asked, bristling a bit at the mislabeling.

"Your, grace, Fenris is my bodyguard" I corrected.

If people thought I needed one then all the better, because really I didn't.

"As to why we came, well Mother caught wind of your invitation and convinced me to come so that she spend some time with your dear wife" I said "Hunting isn't my favourite activity, but I do have some experience dealing with dangerous creatures".

Demons, darkspawn, dragons, giant spiders, undead, and stuff I didn't even have names for. I'd dealt with all. But I'd never fought a wyvern, it should be a challenge.

"The wyvern hunt is just beginning. The first to find and slay one of the creatures wins all honours and of course bragging rights at this evening's party" the Duke let us know.

Charlie, who was pretending to be Merrill, spoke next, asking what a wyvern was.

"A dangerous beasts that spit poison. Also rather large, with sharp claws. However, their poison is highly valuable" it was explained "They are related to dragons in some way".

His grace pointed to some land that was somewhat wooded and more flat than other parts.

"Over there are the hunting grounds" he said "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll think of some way to lure one out".

If they were anything like dragons, and my research suggested they were, then we might not led to lure one out.

"Don't worry, we will," I assured the noblemen.

As the Duke and his bodyguard headed off to hunt, another man approached us.

"My name is Gabriel, chief huntsman for Duke Prosper," he introduced with a bow. "Forgive me for this observation, but none of you strike me as hunters. If that is the case, I would offer a word or two of caution regarding the wyverns".

Sound advice was always welcome.

"We could use all the help we can get, Serah" I confessed.

I had learned a little on the way, but more knowledge would be a good thing. For example I knew that an adult wyvern was nearly the size of a full-grown dragon, but where a dragon was saurian and lithe, a wyvern has a thicker musculature and a more sinewy bulk. Also a wyvern's head is stout and squarish with a split-mandible mouth and protruding fins. They were colourful creatures, garish and fierce.

Although historically categorized as smaller cousins of drakes and dragons, wyverns differ distinctly from other dragon-kind in both physical form and demeanor. Wyverns lead solitary existences, stubbornly defending their territory against trespass by other creatures, including other wyverns. Male wyverns were even know to defend their turf against dragons that might well be able to best them in battle.

The territories of Wyvern sometimes overlap with each other, as multiple wyverns may be drawn to the same feeding grounds or water source, but not for long as they would battle until only one wyvern was left alive or at least until the others fled the area.

"Wyverns are tricky creatures, but also fast and extremely temperamental. The most dangerous thing about them is their poison. They can either spit it, or coat their teeth and claws with it making even a single cut fatal. So for the Maker's sake, try and either flank them, or blind them first" we were warned.

Maybe I should have stayed at home after all. Sure part of why I'd come here was to see more of a world so full of magic and adventure, but for a moment I'd forgotten that this was the world of Dragon Age, which meant it was mostly full of stuff that wanted to kill and eat you.

Sure I'd killed plenty of the things that wanted to consume me in one form or another, but a poison spitting, fast moving, creature with claws, seemed a bit scary even for someone with my experience.

"There is a way to counteract the poison," Gabriel continued by saying "A salve made from equal parts drakevein, Andraste's mantle, and winterberry. All of these things also grow on the mountain. Do you know what they look like?".

I did not. Charlie however did.

"Be careful, and do not take foolish risks" the huntsman advised.

"Thank you, Serah. We'll try our best to come back in one piece" I replied.

What had I gotten myself into.

(Line Break)

 **Hunting Ground. Vimmark Mountains.**

"Okay so how do we find and kill one of these wyvern creatures?" I wondered.

If I was going to go hunting, then I was going to it right. Plus if I won in would bring honour to Kirkwall, which was part of what being that city's champion was all about.

"We look around for signs of what a wyvern might like to eat, or see if there's any signs of one in the area," Tallis proposed.

It wasn't long before we found something worthy of note.

"That's a lot of blood" Varric commented.

And it was fresh too, otherwise it would have sunk into the soil.

"Is that from a wyvern, or its prey?" Fenris asked.

"I've heard they fight for dominance. Can't be gentle," Tallis told us.

Many animals fought for territory, and not just for the food, sometimes it was about mating rights. Hopefully it wasn't breeding season for these wyvern.

"Is it all right with everyone else if I pretend that wyverns are small, fluffy, bunny-like creatures?" Isabella asked the group.

For once she was looking a bit skittish. She didn't mind danger normally so I figured her concern had to do with being out of her element, she was better off on a ship at sea or in a city, she wasn't a wilderness girl.

"If you want to get killed" I heard Fenris mutter.

I zoned out the companion comments.

"We might be able to use this blood to..." Charlie started by saying.

Her talking came to a quick end when we discovered the creature that must have split this blood. It was a sodding dragon, one of the smaller kinds thankfully, but still it was not something to be dismissed. It was quite able to kill us, and we soon discovered that this dragon could breath a bit of fire.

Thankfully I was able to use my awesome magical powers, which I'd spent years learning how to use, to shield us from the flame. After that it was just a matter of letting the others stab the reptile to death.

"Well, not the right type of lizard-thing, but maybe the Duke won't know the difference" Isabella said.

Given that he hunted wyvern once a year, every year, I didn't think he'd be fooled.

"Do dragons and wyverns even mix?" Tallis wondered with a shake of her head. "I don't think so".

"You mean they're rivals as well?" Fenris questioned.

Given that both races had to be apex predators it seemed unlikely that either would tolerate the other being in their terrority.

"We can probably use a part of the dragon as bait, if we find the right spot to set it down" Charlie was now saying.

Which meant more wandering around the wilderness, just great.

(Line Break)

 **Hunting Ground. Vimmark Mountains.**

"Nicodemus! Sylvain! Here boys!" I heard a voice yell.

There was a man, and he seemed to be looking for two people, and as approached the group, he lowered his voice.

"Excuse me, but have you seen a pair of coursers around?" he asked,

Coursers, wasn't that a type of fast horse? I was sure I'd heard that word used in relation to horses during some social event back in Kirkwall.

"You've lost your hounds" Fenris said.

Right Coursers as in hunting dogs.

"They took off after a stag not ten minutes ago, and I haven't seen them since. Nicodemus should know better, but Sylvain never had an ounce of sense in his head" said the man "Please, if you see them, can you let me know? Maker knows I'd be heartbroken if anything happened to them".

On behalf of the group I promised to keep an eye out for them.

"Maker bless you for helping me" the man replied.

He then headed off, still calling out: "Nicodemus! Sylvain! Please come back".

(Line Break)

 **Hunting Ground. Vimmark Mountains.**

We soon got moving again, but before long we stopped, as Charlie stopped to pick some plant.

"Drakevein?" I asked.

I didn't know this plant so I was just guessing. My knowledge of herblore was more limited that it should be. I really should correct that.

"Yes. I'm not taking any chances with that poison" Charlie said.

This was when came under attack. Small goblin like creatures came out of nowhere, and charged as us with no thought to their own safety, or any sense of tactics.

"Ghasts!" Tallis cried out in warning "Cave creatures".

These creatures were known to take shelter in various mountain caves and rarely ventured outside during daylight hours. Which made them not unlike the Darkspawn, only as far as I knew they weren't related to each other.

I also know that ghasts were highly territorial creatures who lived together in packs. If they have sufficient numbers, they will drive away or even kill those who encroach on their territory with malicious fervor.

While they were cunning and have a basic understanding of cooperation, ghasts aren't considered to be truly intelligent beings by scholars, as they are incapable of speech, and never used more than the most basic of tools.

"Who cares what they are! Kill them quickly!" Isabella advised.

I faced off against a creature known as a Velghastrial, which was a ghast with magical abilities, and typically they played the role of pack leaders among their kin. While they had some crude power, they were no match for a true mage.

With a thud my staff, which had been a gift from the First Enchanter, struck the ground, and I brought up a shield just in time to protect me from a oddly coloured fireball which had been sent at me by the Velghastrials. I then returned the favour, sending a blast of magical fire at the small creature. Which it was unable to defend against. I repeated the spell casting and blasted the small creature. It didn't survive a second fireball.

By the end of the short, but rather brutal battle many misshapen bodies littered the clearing.

"Nasty things!" Varric yelled.

Indeed.

"Nasty is an understatement!" Isbella countered. "I prefer some good old fashioned crazed thugs?".

Amen to that.

"We see enough thugs in Kirkwall" Fenris argued.

Before anyone else could comment something massive and fast moving went right past us. It stopped only long enough to pick up one of the dead ghasts with its mouth before charging off again.

"I think that was a wyvern" said Varrice.

"And people hunt them for sport" Fenris muttered.

He was frowning quite a bit right now, but that might not mean anything as he was always frowning.

"This jewel better be worth it" Isabella said to Charlie "Because if we have to fight that thing, and I don't get a lot of money for my trouble I'm going to spank your arse so hard you won't be able to sit for a week".

Now that would be a sight worth seeing.

"Do I get to watch?" I asked.

Charlie didn't seem concerned.

"You worry too much! I'm sure they look worse than they are," the rogue Elf assured us.

She then looked around.

"Hey look, winterberries!" Charlie then said.

While she was clearly trying to present a distraction it worked and she grabbed a handful, and then she pulled out a mortar, pestle, as well as a container from her magical pouch of holding, which was an actual thing in this world. Clearly she'd come prepared for this.

"Now I've got enough for a few applications" she told us.

I just hoped we didn't need them. I was getting the impression at this point that Charlie had slept with me not to say thanks, but to apologize in advance for all the trouble this trip would cause me.

(Line Break)

 **Hunting Ground. Vimmark Mountains.**

"Oh, the poor thing!" Tallis exclaimed, as she rushed over to the injured dog, dropping to her knees next to him and lightly patting his head "Poor, poor, thing".

The rest of us moved closer to the animal, and I soon saw that there was a second dog nearby, it did seem hurt, but it was lying next to the wounded animal. Loyalty to the pack had kept the still healthy hound with its pal.

"Is there anything you can do?" I was asked,

While I was no Anders I did know some healing magic so I knelt down, and did the best I could.

"Its not working" I was soon saying "The dog's been poisoned with something that resists healing".

The wyvern must have done this,.

"Well, good thing we have that salve" Charlie said as she started spreading it across the gash on the hound "You'll soon be all better".

After a few minutes, and some more healing magic, the dog stood up

"Someone feels better, doesn't he? Good, puppy!" I said.

I wasn't normally so sappy.

"Well, I guess we can't keep him, can we?" Tallis asked with a smile. "His owner is probably waiting back at camp."

No this had to be one of the dogs belonging to the huntsman. But even if he hadn't been I already had a hound waiting for me at home, and somehow I didn't think that Oggy would be willing to share his spot by the fireplace.

"Nicodemus! Sylvain! Where are you?!" a voice called out.

This was good timing. Both of the dogs heard the call and led us to their human.

"You're safe! Praise Andraste!" the man shouted.

Then he saw us.

"Thank you all, I am forever in your debt" he said.

Yeah I heard that a lot.

(Line Break)

 **Hunting Ground. Vimmark Mountains.**

It was too peaceful in this part of the wilderness. There wasn't even any bird song.

"Everyone stay alert," Fenris cautioned us.

I noticed that he one hand on his sword, and I also saw Isabella draw her daggers as Varric loaded his crossbow.

"Stay alert" I heard Charlie say.

"I don't like this at all. Something doesn't feel right" Varric muttered.

At this point I got the impression that we were now the ones being hunted. Me must have entered the territory of a wyvern.

"Wyvern!" Tallis screamed, whole drawing her blades.

The sheer power and size of the creature had caught everyone unprepared. Within seconds of seeing us the monster was spitting its poison at us. I brought up a shield, and I felt very glad that my magical barriers were strong enough to stop pretty much anything that had so far tried to kill me. I doubted the shield would stop the creature should it attack directly, but some defence was better than none.

"I'm guessing that's the poison?" Anders called out.

"Who cares; just take it down before it does that again!" Fenris yelled out.

A bolt fired from Varric's one true love, struck the large lizard in the face. An action which caused the creature to roar in either pain or just annoyance. I took advantage of this distraction to launch a fireball right into the open mouth of the massive reptile. If nothing else I hoped to burn whatever gland it was the beast used to spit poison.

If it worked or not I didn't know, and it quickly became a moot point as the massive cold blooded monster charged right at me, intending to kill with its claws since its spitting poison attack had failed.

Wisely I got the fuck out of the way, and once the lizard was past me, I span my staff and sent a bolt of lightning at the creature. Which did little more than make the beast even more angry. Apparently this species had some natural residence to magic. Just great.

Another bolt fired by Bianca flew through the air and struck the large animal, and this was followed by Fenris leaping into the air and driving his sword into the thick hide of the beast. The dragon like creature roared, and this time it really did cry it pain.

As if this was a signal the rest of the group attacked, Isabella and Charlie were now stabbing the creature with their sharp knives. Fenris was hacking and slashing with all might, and as for Varric, he was finding more parts to shoot.

The creature didn't have the kind of wings a living thing could use to fly. However they were more than enough to knock everyone to the ground with. Aside from myself and Varric who were too far away.

I formed an icicle and the threw at the monster the same time Varric fired his crossbow. I missed, how my short friend managed to take out one the creature's eyes. I knew that we were going to win this fight.

(Line Break)

 **Hunting Ground. Vimmark Mountains.**

"Well, if it isn't the Ferelden turnips!" a new voice was saying

No sooner had we slain the beast than a group of armored men came marching towards us, the lead one was obviously a noble.

"I am Baron Arlange, and you must be the Free Cities Champion I have heard so much about. It is rumored that you used to be nothing more than gutter trash, but are now nobles. Quite an achievement, I'm sure".

Even if he hadn't actually turned up his nose at us, his tone of voice made it sound as if he had. I was already starting to see why the French got into the habit of chopping off the heads of their nobles in times past.

"I sense trouble" Fenris whispered.

"I sense an idiot" Isabella added.

Yeah situations like this did often end up in fights for us, but right now we weren't really in the right state for another brawl, having just taken down a sodding wyvern, and I was pretty sure that the so called noble in front of us knew that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too" I said.

Perhaps I could talk our way out of this.

"You have stolen my rightful kill!" the Baron continued by saying "I paid good coin to win the hunt this time, and this wyvern was mine to take down! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

He even stamped his foot for emphasis, as he did my attempt to charm our way out of this utterly failed as a plan.

"What are you five years old?" I asked "Are you really throwing a temper tantrum over this?".

I could see that the men who were following the overgrown child around, all turn to look at each other's helmeted faces. No doubt they were wishing that had someone else as an employer.

"Just walk away, Baron" Tallis said, no doubt hoping to diffuse the situation "This is the Champion of Kirkwall you're dealing with".

Alas this didn't work.

"More insolence! From a knife-ear slut this time!" Arlange more or less screamed.

We had to wait for him to calm down before anything else could be said. The baron was alll red in the face.

"Kill them! We can say the wyvern was too much for them!" the baron ordered his men.

Before any killing could take place Duke Prosper and his men arrived on the scene.

"What is going on here?" the Duke asked

"Prosper, these mongrel dogs tried to steal my kill!" the Baron claimed.

"Now, now, is that any way to speak of the Champion?" his grace asked "I wouldn't be surprised if he challenges you to a duel".

Oh one on one I'd slaughter the guy. He wasn't the real threat, it was the men he'd brought with him.

"If the Baron wants to die" was all I said.

While I was no fan of killing I understood that it would be better for me to kill this one man than a have a battle start. The men with him were just people who lived under the feudal system, and had to obey their lord, it wasn't their fault their lord happened to be a total moron.

"Wait, are you serious?" Tallis asked "Just let him go. He can't be any more than he is. He's not worth your time".

Her mercy was heartwarming, but alas it was impractical.

"We've been here before, Tallis. He'll only be more trouble later," Fenris mentioned.

They always came back, and at really inconvenient times. I knew as soon as the baron backed off while muttering under his breath, that he'd be more trouble later.

"My apologies for his rudeness, my dear Champion," the Duke said after the baron left "And my congratulations on finding the wyvern. It is a fine specimen indeed. Shall we return to the Chateau to prepare for this evening's party?".

Indeed we would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mage Gothic - Mark of the Assassin**

 **Part 3**

 **Gardens. Chateau Haine**

Varric was already having a good time, as was Isabella, by the time I'd gotten changed and made it to the party. Charlie was nowhere to be seen and might already be off stealing the jewel. This left me with my mother-in-law, and Fenris who was acting as my bodyguard as he sometimes did at events such as this.

"You all mingle. I'm going to find Annette and catch up on some more gossip," Leandra told me.

The next thing I knew she was scurrying off like an excited teenager.

"Your Mother is different here," Fenris pointed out.

Indeed she did.

"She seems happy here" I said to the elf, who had changed into his formal looking armour "It's been a long time since I've seen her like this. She obviously feels at home among these... people"

Before long Lady Elegant spotted us and came over, looking both surprised and relieved. I knew very little about this women except for the fact that she used to make potions for Athenril and her smugglers back in the day. Which had included Bethany and I during our year of servitude. She later married a nobleman, and now ran a respectable business.

"Gothic I never expected to see you here" she said "Enjoying yourself?".

I hadn't had chance to enjoy myself as of yet.

"Lady Elegant, it's nice to see you again" I said.

I avoided answering her question.

"Well I'm glad to see a friendly face" the potion maker admitted "I was afraid I would be forced to talk to the De Launcets. All the soap in Thedas couldn't get me clean after that".

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Fenris wondered.

I knew why.

"We met Guillaume de Launcet the eldest son of Comte Reynaud de Launcet, a minor Orlesian noble. As a child Guillaume was betrothed to Leandra" I explained "A few years after their betrothal, Leandra fell in love with Malcolm Hawke, and fell pregnant with his child, Garrett Hawke, who died during the Blight".

The man's whose life I was pretty much living for him. I wondered if he'd mind, or if he'd pleased that I'd gotten his mother back into the Amell house. Of course I'd also allowed the templars to take his little sister away so he wouldn't be happy.

"Gamlen, Leandra's brother actually attempted to convince her to pass the baby off as Guillaume's. When Leandra went to break off her relationship with Malcolm, he used the opportunity to propose. Leandra accepted Malcolm's proposal and left for Fereldan with her fiance" I then explained.

That must have been quite the scandal.

"Sometime after Leandra broke off their engagement, Guillaume met and married a woman named Dulci with whom he had several children. One of their children, Emile was discovered to be mage and was taken to the Kirkwall Circle of Magi. The very same Emile we found in the Hanged Man back when the Knight-Commander asked us to track down those missing mages".

Given how in the game that quest happens not that long before Anders blows up the Chantry along with the Grand Cleric. I wondered if that would happened while I was gone, but somehow I doubted it. Events were playing out as they should be, it seemed as if fate, or perhaps some other power, had things well in hand.

"Wait, your mother was going to marry a prissy Orlesian? No wonder she ran off with your father," Isabella said as she joined us.

Well he'd not actually been my father, but I'd carried the Hawke name for so long that people forgot that I'd never even met Malcolm Hawke.

"So it's best to avoid them?" Fenris asked.

Well they might be okay with me. I had after all recovered their son safe and sound before the Templars could.

"I would," Elegant told her. "And don't get between the Comtess and the wine, or we shall surely see bloodshed"

Well that could be entertaining.

"So, anyone we can safely talk to?" I questioned.

Despite this pleasant conversation I was feeling very out of place.

"Oh yes, there is Bann Teagan from Ferelden, Seneschal Bran is here as well, and then there is Duchess Annette Montfort and her son Cyril. Other than that, no one else is really worth your time," Elegant replied as she pointed people out.

Bann Teagan I'd met before back when King Alistar had been on some sort of state visit to Kirkwall.

I also knew him from the first Dragon Age game. When the Warden and party arrive in Redcliffe, they find out that the city is besieged by undead, and that the seriously ill Arl Eamon is locked in his own castle.

At that time Bann Teagan was in charge of the town's defense he got the Warden to help him to defend the town. Which of course he did.

Then there was some stuff involving a demonically possessed boy, and the ashes of a dead woman which were needed to heal the Arl.

"Thanks for the advice, Lady Elegant," I said "It was nice seeing you again. And thank you for the information about everyone. It's going to save us a lot of awkward conversations."

Before I could find someone else bearable to talk to I was intercepted by Duke Prosper, who signaled to the rest of the party, which quieted down.

"Everyone, let it be known that the Champion of Kirkwall is due the honors and accolades for the first wyvern kill of the season!" his grace declared.

The other nobles clapped and cheered. It was then that a loud roar filled the air and everyone looked to see a wyvern, which was in a cage at the back of the garden.

"Please excuse Leopold; he gets so agitated when it's time for supper" said the Duke.

This was a surprising sight to say the least.

"Leopold is very useful in a hunt," the Duke explained to "Wyverns are attracted to their own kind for fighting or mating. Either way, I get my kill".

I'd be jealous if not for the fact that I knew how to turn into a creature even more deadly than Leopold.

"So he's a tame wyvern?" Varric asked.

At some point the dwarf had rejoined the group. No doubt after getting some juicy tidbits for his next book.

"I wouldn't say that, but he knows better than to bite the hand that feeds him" Prosper answered.

"How do you take him out on hunts?" I wondered "I can't imagine he'd be as obedient as a Mabari hound".

I had some experience hunting with a Mabari, although our prey tended to have two legs.

"Oh I have a saddle and bridle for him. He is much like a horse, only larger, and with more natural weapons" I was told.

Now I was impressed.

"Can other people ride him?" I enquired.

The Duke suddenly seemed a little nervous, and I couldn't understand why.

"I am training my son Cyril, but Leopold answers only to me. Even my wife does not trust him, but I know how to handle him" I was informed.

Well horses had once all been wild, and dogs had been wolves. Perhaps wyvern could be domesticated.

"A caged beast still remembers what freedom was like. You should not tempt fate, Duke Prosper," Fenris cautioned.

The Duke ignored that, and after getting a fancy belt made from part of the big lizard I'd helped to kill we started mingling again and came across Seneschal Bran, he was talking with a female Elf who seemed familiar.

"Champion" the Seneschal greeted with a bow.

His companion hung on his arm and smiled at us.

"Seneschal dear, introduce me to your friend" requested the elf.

It was then that I realized that she was more than likely a he. In fact it was a he I'd met before. This elf was a drag queen who worked at the Blooming Rose. It turned out that the Seneschal of Viscount's Keep had exotic taste in company.

"Serendipity, this is Gothic Hawke, the Champion of Kirkwall" he said.

"Ah yes, you're friends of Isabella. How nice to meet you" said Serendipity.

Since I could feel laughter threatening to burst its way out of me I decided to excuse myself.

"It was nice meeting you both. We'll see you back in Kirkwall," I told the couple.

At this point my mother-in-law appeared from nowhere and somehow dragged me over to met someone without actually dragging me.

"Gothic, this is Bann Teagan Guerrin, from Ferelden," she introduced.

There was some bowing at this point.

"We've met before" I told Leandra "At the Viscount's Keep".

I then turned to address the Ferelden noble.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again, Bann Teagan" I said "How are things in Ferelden?".

Recent years had not been kind to that nation.

"Settling down now, thankfully. With King Alistair and Queen Anora, on the throne, we're all working to rebuild what was lost during the Blight."

Before we could talk further someone interrupted us.

"Teagan, I must speak with you about the horrible things Dulci deLauncet has been saying!" some woman said, while pulling the bannon away to a secluded corner

I had a feeling that the whole evening was going to be like this.

(Line Break)

 **Gardens. Chateau Haine**

I finally got a few moments to myself when Charlie made her appearance.

"Well, I have the key, so we can get to the vault and get the Heart of the Many..."

My bodyguard spoke before she could finish.

"Ben' Hassrath," Fenris said.

That sounded Qurani.

"Right, I mean, no!" the elven woman vehemently insisted with a shake of her head.

Clearly something was going on, but it finding it out could wait until later. Right now we had a job to do.

"I shall keep watch," the warrior promised "And let the others know that we may need to grab your mother while leaving in a great hurry".

For a moment I saw him smirking at Tallis. Yeah he knew something I didn't, that was for sure.

While the crowd was distracted Charlie and I slipped into the lower parts of the Chateau, where Tallis was forced killed a guard before he could signal an alarm. She stood over the body, looking upset.

"I didn't want to kill you..." she muttered, before turning to me "There are always other paths to take...

While I had no love of killing, and I fully understood how it could eat away at a person, this was neither the time nor the place for such soul searching.

"I suggest doing this as quietly as possible and try not to kill the guards" I said.

Before long we arrived at the vault door, and Tallis triumphantly opened it to reveal a totally empty room.

"What's going on here, Charlie?" I had to ask.

"I'm not sure," the elf rogue answered.

This was when I heard boot prints, and I knew that many men in heavy armour were heading our way. Fenris was suppose to have come and warned us if we were followed, which meant either he hadn't seen anything or they'd already neaturalized him.

"Well, well, it appears that our trap caught more than just the assassin," the Duke said, sounding both surprised and pleased.

At times like this I couldn't help saying something kind of funny.

"Would you believe we just got lost looking for our room?" I asked.

"I would not" said the Duke.

That was when something came to mind.

"Wait, you said Assassin. What assassin?" I questioned.

The duke looked very smug right now.

"Your little elven friend" he explained

I turned to her.

"You're an assassin!?"

What the heck had I gotten myself into this time.

"I..." she began to say.

Prosper cut her off with a laugh.

"Well, if we're telling secrets, you might also be interested to know that she is Qunari" he told me.

This seemed odd until you remembered that Qun was a religion, and did not mean the horned giants themselves.

"He has nothing to do with the Heart of the Many, Prosper. Let him go!" Tallis said to Duke.

Yeah that never worked.

"And waste all the effort I took setting you up before the Heart's arrival?" said the Duke "I think not. Take them to the dungeons!"

Knowing that I couldn't fight this many without my staff and armour I let the guards take us wherever they wanted

(Line Break)

 **Dungeons. Chateau Haine**

As soon as the guards were gone I turned to face Charlie.

"You better start explaining yourself before I put your head through these bars" I threatened.

"Um... I suppose saying I'm really sorry wouldn't be good enough?" she replied.

Not it wouldn't.

"Let's start with: How are you Qunari?"

Tallis sighed and sat against the wall opposite me.

"I converted to the Qun years ago. And I'm really here to stop one of my fellows from selling secrets to the Duke" she explained.

Oh okay that made sense. Mostly.

"Why would someone from the Qunari be selling secrets to the Duke? And why in the world weren't you straight with us from the start?" I demanded to know.

I should have known this would go wrong. Red headed women were never to be trusted. As they were all crazy.

"Look, most people don't exactly like the Qunari. I figured after what happened in Kirkwall, you'd want nothing more to do with them" Charlie explained.

I sighed.

"Listen I don't hate the Qunari" I told the elf "In fact I barely ever think about them".

When the books about the history of this era were written the uprising in Kirkwall would barely rate a footnote when compared to the insanity that was heading our way. A war between Mages and templars would span entire nations.

"Oh... Well, I've misjudged a lot on this trip... Including you" Charlie admitted.

Indeed she had.

"As for selling secrets" she said next "Salit used to be part of the Ben' Hassrath. The "Heart of the Many".

I got that the Ben' Hassrath and the jewel were connected. I just did know how.

"So what is the "Heart of the Many" anyway?" I asked "I'm guessing that it isn't an elven relic".

I wasn't sure of much at this point.

"The Ben' Hassrath are the heart and soul of the Qun" she told me "We're also the ones who tend to... Guide others to the proper way of thinking".

So there was no jewel, and never had been. This was all some spy crap. Only I didn't like the sound of these Ben' Hassrath. They sounded as if they messed with people's heads.

"Proper way of thinking?" I asked.

Tallis replied after a moment of awkward silence.

"We try and give people a chance to correct their ways" she said "But it's not always violent. Remember: There are always other paths. Which is why I don't understand why Salit is doing this".

I could.

"Because he's being paid" I said "Money can change people".

It had changed me, not as much as it could have, but it had altered many things.

"Salit was Ben' Hassrath too. I don't understand what made him see things differently" Charlie said.

Again I could.

"Maybe he saw something he didn't agree with and this is his way of getting back at the Qunari" I said.

He wouldn't be the first person to betray a regime, and no everyone who did was all noble about it.

"Maybe," the Elf admitted. "He was declared Tal' Vashoth before all this, but... I don't know…"

She then looked up at me.

"So... Do you forgive me for lying?" she asked.

I gave her a stern look.

"If we get out of here and back to Kirkwall with everyone safe, then yes," I told her "But Maker help you if you get my friends and family hurt".

While I was no blood mage I knew enough about magic to cause someone a great deal of torment.

"Hopefully my friends will be here soon and they can get us out" I said.

After saying that I went and sat down in what looked to be the cleanest part of the cell. Once I had sat down I decided to give the others some time to do something useful, and if they didn't then I'd have to try using my magic to escape.

(Line Break)

 **Corridors. Chateau Haine**

"All right, that's it. I'm taking charge of where we're going," Isabella told the other two

She was sure they'd passed the same wall three times now.

"Like I'm going to trust you to find Hawke" Fenris said with a slight snarl.

Varric sighed.

"We should have tried my idea" he said,

"What, the challenging the guards to a riddle game, and making "Where is Gothic Hawke?" one of the questions?" the pirate asked.

Varric smiled.

"The truly sad thing about that plan is how often it works" said the dwarf.

With that the three of them started wandering around aimlessly yet again, while bickering. It was no wonder they let Gothic be in charge.

(Line Break)

 **Dungeons. Chateau Haine**

"Okay, I am officially tired of waiting to be rescued," Tallis stated as she stood up.

She went over to the cell door, took a lock pick from her hair, and soon got the cell door unlocked

"Well. I'll admit that I'm impressed," I said to the elf "But why didn't you do that sooner?"

Tallis shrugged and gave me playful smile.

"We were waiting for your friends" she reminded.

At that moment they appeared. Fenris, Isabela and Varric.

"Where's mother?" I asked.

They were suppose to be keeping an eye on her.

"I wouldn't fear for her" Fenris told me "The Duke is acting as if all is well, and your mother is currently chatting with friends. As far as we can tell he doesn't want anyone to know that something is amiss".

Hopefully the Duke would leave her alone.

"We managed to get your stuff from your room" Isabella told me.

Thank the Maker for pouches of holding, really made lugging around my Champion armour so much easier. Also it meant I had my somewhat literal staff of office back in my hand.

"We should get out of here before the guards are alerted to your escape" Fenris advised.

At this point I was quickly putting on my armour.

"There are caves below the Chateau. We can get to them from another of the cells further in," Tallis explained.

This wouldn't do.

"Oh no. We are getting my mother, and going back to Kirkwall" I insisted.

Charlie looked like she would argue, but she didn't.

"I understand" she said "C'mon, I'll help you find your mother".

"As if we'd trust you after you got Gothic thrown in here" Isabella said.

For some reason I trusted her. I didn't know, but I did.

"She is one of Ben' Hassrath," Fenris stated.

"What exactly is that?" Varric asked.

I was surprised that he hadn't heard of them before.

"To put it simply they are the peacekeepers of the Qun" said Fenris.

"You could just ask me," Tallis interjected.

We had no time for this.

"Okay, let's set aside the arguing and head back to Mother. We need to get her out of here. Once she's safe we can be mad and insult each other. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed.

"I hope you know what you're doing" said the warrior in the group.

Hearing that made me shrug.

"I usually do, Fenris," I told him.

(Line Break)

 **Corridors. Chateau Haine**

After winding our way through the various floors that made up this big old building, we were able to finally navigate back to the ground floor. However before we could make it to the garden we ran into Duke Prosper once again.

"Leaving so soon?" the older man asked, sarcasm thick in his voice. "Was my hospitality really that awful?".

Well yes as he'd locked me in a dungeon.

"Please, just let us pass," I requested "We only want to go home"

While it never worked I nearly always ended up trying to avoid bloodshed. I was still somewhat soft.

"It's me you want, Prosper, not them," Tallis told him

The man smirked,

"Tell me, does your mother-in-law, know what you came here to do?" he asked.

"Leave Leandra out of this!" I said "She's innocent!"

"Harm her, Duke Prosper, and you will regret it," Fenris warned.

People who were made to regret things by Fenris really ended up regretting them, but not for long as people died very quickly once their hearts had been ripped out of their chests.

"I see," he replied with a curt nod, before turning and heading for the stairs. As he did so, he flipped a switch, and a gate crashed down, blocking the way up. "Do your job, Chasind. That is what I pay you for, is it not?"

With that, the Duke left his guards to fend for themselves.

"Kill 'em" ordered the bodyguard.

(Line Break)

 **Corridors. Chateau Haine**

Once there were more corpses to be added to the pile of people who'd met me, it was amazing how many suicidal people I met, we got back to the business of trying to escape.

"Well, we won't be getting out this way" the redhead Elf mused "But we could go through the caves"

I got the impression that the hand of Fate, or the appendage of some other agency was once more using me as puppet. I didn't approve, however there wasn't much I could do about it.

"We don't have any other choice, do we" I said.

"Right, back to the dungeons then," the pirate said.

Finding the cell with the hidden passageway in it was relatively easy, well it was for me since I lived in a house with a number of hidden passageways, the tunnel we went down soon gave way to an enormous cave system. As we proceeded through the caves, they came across a large lake

"During the Fourth Blight, this place was a retreat, housing thousands of people. You can't do that without fresh water," Tallis informed us.

While I was sure this place had a rich history that I knew nothing about, this wasn't the right time to learn about it. We had to get out of her, stop the Duke from doing whatever it was he was to, find my mother, and get back to Kirlwall. Which was for once the safer of two places to be.

(Line Break)

 **Ruins. Vimmark Mountains**

"Well?" Prosper asked the man with the scroll.

One of the Duke's men consulted the scroll.

"Names, your Grace. It's a list of names" said the man.

"What?!" the nobleman yelled.

He grabbed the scroll, read it, and then angrily thrust it at the soldier.

"What is the meaning of this, Salit?" he demanded to know.

"You wished for a weapon. I am providing it," the Qunari answered.

The Duke had totally failed to understand what he had just been given.

"We expected the formula for black powder, dreadnought plans, or even a map of Qunandar. Not... This!" shouted the Duke.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a group of who were heading his way, and he motioned to them.

"Oh, and it seems we have uninvited guests" said the Duke.

(Line Break)

 **Ruins. Vimmark Mountains**

"Not by choice," I stated. "I don't suppose you'd just let us go on our merry way would you?"

Getting this far had been a right pain. We'd had to fight our way through a number of horned giants, and then Baron Childish Tantrum, or whatever his name had been, got in our way.

"After you tried to steal from me? Why would I?"

There was a commotion as Tallis, who had slipped away unnoticed at some point, leapt into the crowd, grabbed the scroll, punched a few guards, and then leapt back to safety. She held up the object and pointed at the Qunari.

"I've got your weapon now, Salit. How else will you betray yourself?" she called out.

This was all very dramatic.

"Tallis?! You shouldn't be here. Leave while you still can" Salit said.

I got the impression that horned giant was concerned for the Elf.

Nothing else happened for moment until the Duke took out a crossbow from behind his back, and he was now aiming it at Salit.

"None of you are going anywhere!" the man declared.

He shot a green glob at the Qunari, who looked oddly at it, as did other people. To be fair it was rather odd.

Before anyone could take any further action, or comment on what had just happened, a roar filled the air, and then Leopold appeared, quickly grabbing one of the former Qunari in his jaws and crushing him.

"Kill them all!" the Duke ordered.

Sheer chaos erupted, with the former Qunari engaging the Duke's men, and with my group trying not to get killed. At this point I realised that I had no choice.

"Everyone get back!" I ordered.

I began channeling the vast amounts of magic that would turn me from a man, and into a dragon.

(Line Break)

 **Ruins. Vimmark Mountains**

As tough as Leopold was, he was no match for me when I transformed. I could turn into a High Dragon, and in that form nothing could take me down. Now all that was left to deal with the Duke.

"The Empress will hear of this! She will burn Kirkwall to the ground! You will all die screaming!" he threatened.

I could have helped him up, a hero could have spared him, I wasn't that soft, and I did the maths. If there were no witnesses, the Empress wouldn't know who to blame. With that in mind I slammed my staff into the ground and it shook. The Duke lost his grip and fell.

"Look, he bounced!" Isabella said with chuckle.

"They never learn," Fenris stated.

"It can't end like this" Varric moaned "We need a cool one liner to end the book on".

I drew upon my memories of 80's action movies.

"Looks like the duke... has fallen from grace" I offered.

When I turned around I saw Charlie, who was kneeling beside Salit's body, holding the scroll. She murmured under her breath in Qunari before rising to her feet, I could tell that she was upset.

"If the duke only knew what he nearly had in his grasp," the elf said, mostly to herself.

Then her gaze lifted to meet mine.

"Thank you. There's no way I could have done this without your help" she admitted.

She then stopped looking so sad.

"I may have imagined it" Charlie was now saying "But did you turn into a dragon?".

At this I felt that it was time to change the subject. That question had a very long and complex answer, and since no one would believe her if she told people I could turn into a dragon I saw no sense in trying to cover that fact up.

"What's on the scroll?" I inquired.

I was mildly surprised when she told me. I would have thought the whole dragon issue would have dominated the conversation.

"It is a list of agents throughout Thedas, Qunari like myself" Charlie told me "Qunari with children, wives, families. If this had fallen into the wrong hands..."

Tallis shuddered slightly.

"Many innocents would have been slaughtered, people who don't deserve it. The Ariqun believes they knew the risks, but what about those innocents?" the elf said "I... I couldn't let this happen."

She had more to say.

"I believe in the Qun, but I'm not doing this to protect the Qunari" she insisted "The list doesn't distinguish innocent from guilty, it doesn't show the friends, lovers, children who... Nobody should have it".

She was right. The leaders of the different human nations would have everyone on that listed hunted down and killed, people would get catch up in the crossfire, and more people would die simply for knowing a spy.

"So what will you do now?" I asked.

I was considering asking her join my group. She was skilled enough.

"You think I would fit into your merry entourage?" Tallis jokingly asked,

"Quite well, actually," Fenris said.

"Let's see... are you possessed? Consorting with demons? A pathological liar?" Isabela asked.

"I have six toes on my left foot," Tallis offered.

No she didn't. I'd seen her naked so I'd have noticed.

"Close enough!" Isabela declared.

"You can come with us if you want" I offered.

Rather than take up the offer the elf took something out of her pouch and tossed it to me. It was an elvish looking jewel that could be worn as an amulet. It didn't feel magical at all. Had to be some Tevinter knockoff, might still be worth some coin.

"That was going to be the Heart of the Many," Tallis told me as she turned to leave "You would have found a jewel, I would have killed Salit, and everybody would have been happy. Guess nothing ever goes how it's supposed to, does it?"

The elf laughed and walked away.

"Thanks again, Hawke. I'll see you around!" she called out.

I considered going after her, but I really should recover my mother-in-law and get the heck out of here. Kirkwall was calling.

"Oh I forgot something!" Charlie shouted as she hurried back "Those assassins weren't really Crows they were thugs hired to kill you by a guy called Carvil. Guess he couldn't afford proper assassins".

I remembered Cavril as an unscrupulous, spineless, merchant who has set up shop in the Gallows to buy anything that Fereldan refugees were willing to sell so that they could pay to enter the city. But that had been years ago.

"Great another idiot to deal with" I cursed.

Sometimes Anders plan to magically nuke the city of Kirkwall seemed like a good idea.

(Line Break)

 **Ramparts. Skyhold.**

"So you never saw Tallis again" Cassandra Penderghast said.

I smiled.

"Maybe she came to Kirkwall, maybe she rejoined the Qun. I know for certain, but that my dear Seeker is a story for another time" I told her.

Knowing that I'd finish my life story at a later date the woman nodded and walked away. A moment later someone else wandered over and addressed me.

"I like Varric's version better" the elf let me know.

Well it was more entertaining, and also the little bit of misinformation was useful in making sure that no one believed I could turn into a dragon.

"I guess he figured you following me home because you changed your mind about the Qun, and because you needed somewhere to stay, wasn't so thrilling" I said.

Not that I minded. Charlie was a highly skilled rogue, and rather talented in bed. Plus I'd always preferred brunettes over red heads and she looked good with her dyed hair. As for the Qun, well she'd just been looking for something bigger than herself, and my group had provided that.

"Come on let's go find the others, and get something to eat" I said.

For some reason telling stories always made me hungry.


End file.
